To look through the wrong window
by Sexy-Alek
Summary: Sirius Black and Hermione Granger find themselves falling in love with each other after Harry and Hermione have brought Sirius back from the veil. Now five years since the Great War Hermione returns from Bulgaria, will they finally accept one another?
1. Prologue

Title: To look through the wrong window.

Summary: Sirius Black and Hermione Granger find themselves falling in love with each other. He starts to date Rosmerta. He dumps Rosmerta. Hermione leaves and returns three years later with Viktor. SBxHG

Genre(s): Romance.

Rated: M (Mature themes.)

Couplings: RonXHermione, ViktorXHermione, SiriusXRosmerta, SiriusXOC, SiriusXHermione.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling. I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Sirius Black's eyes were painfully wide when a certain bookworm entered his home with her arm wrapped around Viktor Krums arm. This had not been mentioned in her letter.

It had been five years since the Great War and three years since Sirius had found himself in his own living room with a bunch of stones around him and Harry and Hermione on their knees with their arms sliced open. It had taken him a few long, excruciating minutes to decide what to do and help them. Having only remembered them more or less five years younger he was shocked to find they had grown so quickly and even more shocked to find himself in his own home with a nicely behaving Kreacher then the Ministry of Magic where the battle had gone down.

They had explained what had happened and he was thrown back into hell when he'd been told his last remaining true Marauder mate, Remus Lupin had lost his life, leaving behind a son. A son who was now seated on his grand father, Ted Tonks' lap in a sofa and tugging at his silvery hair with chocolate pudding covered fingers.

Apparently Harry and Hermione had taken on the task of figuring more about the veil when they had completed school, it had taken them two long years to draw the conclusions they had after discovering that people did not die after falling through and instead fell into another world where they were wrapped in an invisible bubble and put to sleep, a world where time did not exist.

After finding a connection between this world, that one and ancient runes they had planned for months for a time when Ron would not be present. This being Hermiones decision, she had admitted, though guiltily that she had doubted he would take it well after finding out that he, his girlfriend or best friend may be killed in the process of bringing back a dead man. Harry had agreed. They had to give up ten years of their own lives to bring him back, but that did not necessarily mean Sirius was only alive for twenty years. He was alive for as long as he could live for, end of it.

Of course, Sirius had given them shit, crap and a load of nonsense. Why'd they bring him back from wherever he was only to find almost everyone he cared about dead? Why were they purposely pulling him into hell? He had refused to speak to them or eat. A childish decision as he was aiming his hurt at Remus' death at them and if it had been Harry alone he'd have packed his bags and left to spend the rest of Rons four week vacation in Athens with him, but Hermione had called him, explained to him and soothed his anger, while she could do nothing for Sirius'. They kept his return silent for months, allowing him to cool.

They had helped, Sirius realized, admonishing the sight of the brunette wrapped around the Quidditch Stare while they spoke to Harry and Ginny and laughed. It was Harrys birthday party and the first glimpse Sirius had caught of Hermione in over thirty months. All of their friends were here, all of the ones who were still alive anyway. They were smiling joyously, singing drunkenly and laughing loudly while Sirius watched from his seat in the darkest corner of the room, practically invisible. His heart was thudding and he couldn't tear his gaze from the sight of her. Her hair was put up and was less frizzy now, but he suspected she must have magicked it a little to give it the shiny-ness.

After he had calmed down and began speaking to Harry and Hermione and even Kreacher again he had found himself spending hours alone in Hermiones company when Harry left to see Ginny, or to a fund raiser. He was amused and slightly exasperated when Hermione constantly chose his library over parties. At first it had been a pattern. Miss one party out of three. Miss one, go two, miss one, go two. Fund raisers for worthy causes were contemplated and she'd go, dressed by Designer this and her make up done by Artist that, looking mouth-wateringly beautiful. Sirius had found himself visualizing her in the smooth little black dress she'd worn to a Charity event while he jacked off.

She went on like this with the parties.

Until he began reading with her and commenting on the books, telling her which he'd already read. She was a good listener, listening attentively. Whenever he had spoken to her he'd found himself the center of her attention, something he loved. It made him feel young again, like the school heart throb he had been, only without the ogling girls that wanted him for his status or looks and instead this girl, much younger then him that was interested, genuinely so. She went to parties less and less, instead spending time with him, and sometimes even trying to cook. She wasn't half bad at cooking, but her specialties lay in books.

A month after his return Ronald Weasley had arrived and upon arriving he and Hermione had had a house shaking spat. Sirius was first to know since his room had been opposite of Hermiones, he woke up in the middle of the night to shouting after Rons Welcoming Back party. He opened his door in time to see Ron leave a bright red hand print on his face, it matched his hair nicely. He'd been having flings and Hermione had found knickers in his suitcase and she dragged him from his room, down the hall and opposite of Harry's to her own room, knowing that Sirius, unlike Harry, would not stop their fight. They had broken up and the only Weasley whose relationship with Hermione had altered besides Ron was Mollys.

Two months after his return they had told Kingsley who was Minister Of Magic and he cleared all Sirius' charges making him a free man and to boot he didn't hold charges against him for being an unregistered Animingus. A party was even held in his honour.

It had taken him three months in her company to realize that he was falling in love with her. He, Sirius Black, was falling in love. Not just with anyone though, with Hermione Granger. Sweet, smart, innocent Hermione Grange who was still virgin and too pure for him because he had never given more then a second thought about any girl he'd wooed or slept with his entire life, whereas she was willing to give up everything for complete strangers.

And then he'd started dating Rosmerta, he made it obvious before he left to Hogsmeade that he'd be asking her out, he'd hinted it over dinner to Harry and Hermione. Harrys eyes momentarily portrayed terror and Hermione had cut in by giving Sirius her good luck. It was one of the most heart breaking things anyone had ever done to him.

A week of portraying false affection and at midnight he had brought her home, both of them were laughing drunkenly. The sofa had been closest, that's what Rosmerta had wanted but he'd persuaded her and carried her upstairs to his room, making sure to make her moan extra loudly.

They'd slept together and he dumped her in the morning. She didn't wait to have breakfast; she shouted at him and ran out half naked. It was noon, he threw on his trousers and went downstairs to see both Harry and Hermione exceptionally quiet, obviously they had heard the screaming match between himself and Rosey, if they hadn't seen her running topless, that is.

Soon afterwards Hermione began avoiding him. Going to parties and every fund raiser she could manage, making sure that even sitting with him would be almost impossible. This went on for two weeks.

It had made him moody.

Then she left. Just like that. She'd told Harry and Ginny that she was leaving. Hell, she'd even told Ron and they had truced --Of all things! But she hadn't told Sirius, Sirius hadn't known until break fast, when Kreacher had actually sniffed for her and began howling.

And then the Owling began. He'd done it out of pure rage at her leaving, anger at her and hurt at her decision to exclude him from her list of people worthy of telling. He'd goaded her, mocked her, there had been no response what so ever.

All he had were his memories.

Until now, now all he had was a drowning feel in his chest, as though he were suffocating. His date, Matilda was the opposite of her boring name. She was blonde and curly haired and beautifully curvy, one of her tits filling both of his hands and great in the sack. Every mans dream. He had been with her for almost two months, feeling that this must mean he was over the brunette. Until she had sent Harry and Ginny a letter announcing that she was returning next week from Bulgaria. She had completed whatever Ministry studies she was doing and noted that she'd make it in time for Harry birthday, she wanted to see everyone at once.

_Everyone except me,_ he thought bitterly, tilting his glass of wine sideways slightly. He was listening in on her conversation with bored but alert ears, until she mentioned him.

"Where's Sirius?"

A simple questioned, it could have been asked out of anything; confusion at his absence, hoping for his demise, etc.

But it had meant she had noticed and he was on his feet, his glass on the arm chair, completely forgotten. And he was making his way towards her without being able to stop.

"Vot is a Sir-yuz?" Krum asked, puzzled.

Ah, so he wasn't important enough to be mentioned to the Quidditch Star. His hand curled into a fist at his side. "I'm a Sirius."

Hermione was quickest to turn and a smile that could brighten a dying mans life was shot in his direction, wide and toothy and her eyes danced with it, making his chest ache. Harry, Ginny and Krum were next to see him.

"And a pretty good one, if I say so myself. Hello Hermione, welcome back." He did not smile, his tone was polite and he kept his gaze firmly locked on hers.

"It's good to see you so well." She said, tearing her eyes away. "This is Viktor Krum. Viktor, this is Sirius Black. Harrys godfather."

He noted with pleasure that her cheeks had had taken a gorgeous pink colour and she could not meet his eye.

"Famous Quidditch Player." Sirius extended his hand to the man that had his arm wrapped around Sirius' brunette.

"You know me?" Krum was pleasantly surprised while he shook Sirius' hand.

"Course I know you, if you hadn't gotten him by that bludger while stupidly flying in mid air waving at a bunch of pretty girls England would have never won the World Cup."

A/N: Well that seemed highly like Sirius to me. If anyone noticed any mistakes in grammar or characterizations please point them out. Also if anyone sees the need for me to get a beta because I've been contemplating the idea and suggestions are loved! I'm looking for a RP partner in HP, details and my MSN are on my profile page.

Review and Many Thanks!


	2. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter two: Confrontations. 

* * *

Reviews: 3

Alerts: 8

Favs: 3

Hermione was refusing to speak to him, that was exactly what he deserved --Probably even what he wanted.

She gave Viktor a thankful smile when he pulled up a chair for her next to Ginny, she sat down, her face tinged slightly pink when he took the chair next to her and was immersed into Quidditch related conversation with Harry and George.

Sirius was sitting opposite of them, his arm draped around his date's shoulder, a bored expression playing his face.

She clenched her jaw. She had been so sure she was over him, good Merlin, she had even chanced coming back to England, dubbing her affection for him a need to nurture him from his past. So she had left to Bulgaria, not planning to meet or even so much as thinking about the Quidditch star that she had dated in her Fourth Year.

Of course, she hadn't been thinking about any man at all in almost any other way then a friend since she'd found herself falling in love with Sirius Black. Watching him come out of the dark and learn to smile again had made her melt, the few times they had brushed against each other while walking passed or handing each other bread at dinner or a book in the library had made her nipples erect. Sitting next to him for hours on end, wanting nothing more then to kiss him whenever he sent his stupid grin her way had been spinning her to the edge of insanity.

She'd studied with a top Alchemist while working with the Ministry in Bulgaria as a translator before being pushed up a little higher to handle complaints and fill in paper work until her fingers ached. It had been exceedingly difficult, her Mistress demanding Hermione ought take on more then just her magical studies and work as well. Normally it would not have been much a problem but the womans training had been so intense that Hermione had more often then not shown up late for work. But it was keeping her mind from Sirius, especially since he kept Owling her.

She hadn't thought he'd care very much, except for the occasional reading partner if she'd left. Reading his scrawled, hurried, angry hand writing was doing things to her. He was angry because she'd left without telling him. Yes, there had been various swear worlds marked and under lined in his letter, but it had been because he'd been hurt. She had been aroused to think she could draw such a powerful reaction from him, that she might mean something very important to him. She already knew he cared about her, but this letter was slightly hinting at… She shook the thought from her head, had held the letter tightly while she sobbed.

Then there had been a Charity event and she had been invited and she'd found herself in Viktors arms, being twirled around and she was too shocked to take in his amused expression.

"You haff been in Bulgaria for monffs and did not vunce ffink to call or drop by?" his amused expression had taken one of immense hurt.

"Viktor." She had squeaked, breaking the dance and surprising him by flinging her arms around him.

They had Owled and he had insisted on accompanying her to any event she went to.

One night after dinner with the Bulgarian Prime Minister, the moon had been full and the music loud and the wine red and she had wandered alone into the flat she had recently been able to buy. Two years since she's come to Bulgaria. She was twenty-one and single and pining over Sirius Black. In a fit of despair she left her things in the hallway, grabbed her purse and walked out of her apartment, not caring if there was an important meeting with the President of Californian Magick affairs in the morning and she had to travel to France.

She walked out of her muggle building, called for a taxi and gave Viktors address, telling herself to stop on her way there. It was Friday night, he could be anywhere, for Merlins sake, he was an international star. Maybe on a date with a pretty blonde or red head for all she knew.

But when she had gotten to his door and knocked, he had opened it. Surprised, alone and wearing just a towel, his hair wet. "Hermy-own-ninny?" He had never managed to pronounce her name properly, never tried to correct it. He had told her he liked it, like a pet name and couldn't fix it even if he tried.

She'd leaned forward and kissed him, not wanting to be alone and he'd dropped his towel and kissed her back almost hungrily. His arms fastened around her and a deep, luscious growl emitting from his chest when she pulled away for air.

"You don't loff me, still." He said into her hair after they'd made love a month later.

Hermione stiffened in his arms, her eyes were closed. "Love takes time, it isn't simple."

"Four monffs, Hermy-own-ninny. You vill leeff me ven you see him again."

Her eyes snapped open, she sat up and looked at him. His gaze was fixed steadily on her, her eyes impassive and emotionless. "W-what?" He couldn't possibly know, she hadn't even mentioned Sirius out of the fear she may give something away.

"It is true?" he sat up with her, his eyes flickering to anger. "You are in loff viff somevun else?"

Hermione impulsively jumped backwards, her purple covers falling off of her, exposing her chest. She was afraid. She had never seen Viktor angry. His large hands held her in place and his face buried into her neck. She froze. "Viktor?"

"He is vy you come here from England?"

His voice shook her, she closed her eyes, tilting her head back in relief, the anger had etched out of his tone. "Yes…"

"It is the Veasel boy?" soothing fingers were running through her hair.

"No, it is not Ronald." She sniffed and he didn't ask further, instead he pried himself away and she could feel him doing it with great effort, she whined in protest but it was cut off by strong lips on hers.

"I loff you Hermy-own-ninny, I vill make you forget him."

And she thought he had.

But now she was sitting opposite of Sirius, watching him sip his wine while his eyes darted back to her every now and then. Her heart fluttered when she'd catch his eye and she excused herself, leaving for the bathroom. She spent ten minutes in there, crying.

She had chosen the bathroom that was next to the library, farthest away from people and laughter and Viktor and Sirius.

She caught her mascara smudged face and eyes in the mirror, recalling the perfect make up of Sirius' date and cried some more. She washed it off, sniffed and re did it, not as well as the first time but well enough. She opened the bathroom door, another bout of tears threatening to fall when she remembered she'd be watching a blonde bimbo in Sirius' lap all night.

"You never used to take this long in the loo, another bad habit you picked up from Bulgaria, is it?"

She knees weakened and she found herself staring into cool silver-gray eyes. "Sirius, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. And Viktor is not a bad habit." She added as an after thought.

"I was standing right in front of you, Hermione." He said, his eyes darkening slightly in a way that made her unable to move. He had the most melodious voice, and right now it was singing a dangerous tune.

He walked towards her, stopping in front of her. He had chosen to wear a casual white button up shirt with his leather jeans that he seemed incapable of disposing, but her eyes were only on his.

His hand suddenly shot out, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, he ignored her pained gasp and walked passed her, pulled her back into the loo.

"Sirius, whatever you're—" she stopped when he pressed her against his chest to close the door behind them and then she was roughly pushed to the door and his fingers clicked the lock closed.

"Whatever I'm doing I should stop?" he growled, his eyes flashing menace.

"You're upset." She said meekly.

"You think so?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For whatever's made you so angry."

"Are you really? You've got Krum now, haven't you?"

His voice was low, his lips brushing against her earlobe. He was completely pressed against her, his hands on each side of her. She moaned, not being able to stop it and felt him stiffen, her eyes widened when the hardness in his jeans became evident. She pushed him back, he didn't stop her and their eyes met. Her lower stomach tingled at the lust filled eyes that took her in and her head began to spin. "I don't want Krum." She said, her eyes alert and watching for any sign of change.

"Who do you want?" His eyes stayed on her, not even a flicker. But his voice radiated his relief and she felt herself wondering if this was some wonderful dream.

Was it getting unbearably hot in here, or was it just her?

No, no, she was reading things wrong. She had to be.

"Who, Hermione? Who do you want?" One of his hands found her hair, running through the smooth curls. God, he felt so good to her. She had wondered what it would feel like to have him pressed to her and now she knew –And she wanted more then it.

Tears stung her eyes and she closed her eyes, and they burned. She felt him move and gentle, vulnerable lips press against hers.

Her heart soared, the shock of the contact freezing her. Good Merlin, he was kissing her! Her blood began to warm and she felt him freeze against her, getting no response. She wanted to tell him that it was OK, that this was fine, more then fine. She wanted to kiss him back, but her happiness had frozen her blank. Tears streamed down her cheeks to their locked lips.

He pulled his lips away and even as she was opening her eyes, darkness descended upon her. The last thing she saw was the look of horror in his eyes and the last thing she felt were his strong arms wrapping around her.

A/N: LOL. I thought it would be fun to make her faint. O___o; You know, fun-fainting… Yeah, I don't know. Review!


End file.
